Many structures utilize electrical wire and various types of cables to provide electricity, communications, and the like. These wires and cables are frequently installed in conduits, such as plastic or metal tubes. Conduits are often installed into the walls, ceiling, and floors of a building while the building is being constructed, and wires and cables are then installed into the conduits after the framework of the building is sufficiently complete.
Typically, a light and flexible line or cord or fish tape is threaded through the conduit so as to extend out of both ends of the conduit. The light line or fish tape is then used to pull a heavier line through the conduit. A line which is strong enough to pull the desired wire or cable through the conduit is used. The wire is then attached to an end of the pulling line and the line is used to pull the wire through the conduit.
It will be appreciated that while it may be relatively easy to pull a wire through a short straight section of conduit, it becomes increasingly difficult to pull a wire through a conduit as the conduit becomes longer or contains more bends. Additionally, thicker wires and cables are more difficult to pull through conduit than thinner ones. Thus, a point is reached where a person is simply not strong enough to pull the desired wire or cable through the conduit.
Mechanical wire pullers have been utilized to pull the desired wires through a conduit. Existing wire pullers, however, suffer from many limitations. Many wire pullers use a motor to pull the pulling line and wire through the conduit, but require the operator to stabilize the wire puller itself. If high force is required to pull the wire through the conduit, the operator may not be able to stabilize the wire puller. Existing wire pullers may not supply sufficient force to pull a large wire through a conduit, or to pull a wire through a long section of conduit. Existing wire pullers are typically limited as to their ability to easily pull wires from various locations such as from a ceiling or wall as the wire puller may be too small and lack sufficient adjustability to reach a desired location. Existing wire pullers are also inconvenient to transport, set up, and adjust during use.
There is thus a need for a wire puller which overcomes the above and other limitations of available wire pullers. Such a wire puller should be capable of pulling large wires and cables where a high pulling force is required. Such a wire puller should be easy to transport and easy to set up and use. Such a wire puller should also be adjustable so as to allow a user to pull wires from many locations, such as from a floor, wall, or ceiling.